


Let It All Out

by theladyhathaway



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyhathaway/pseuds/theladyhathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren really just needs a good cry and a hug right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It All Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to that song "Let It Out" from the FMAB soundtrack and Levi letting Eren have a breakdown on his shoulder after all the fuckery going on in the recent chapters wrote itself in my head. This poor kid.

Eren sat up slowly, wincing at the usual post-transformation soreness. He found himself was lying on a bed in a long room filled with identical beds- an infirmary? -and that the captain was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, head bowed and arms folded across his chest, asleep.

Eren blinked, surprised the captain was sitting with him, and even more surprised he’d let his guard down so much as to allow himself to fall asleep. “Captain..?”

Levi’s eyes snapped open and flicked to Eren’s face. “He wakes. Welcome back to the world of the living.” He unfolded his arms and rose to move to the edge of the bed and drop himself heavily onto it with a grunt. He seemed to be favoring his left leg again, had he re-injured it defending Eren...? What if he'd been hurt even more badly, or worse, because of Eren's choice...?

“Eren.” He looked up, and found Levi’s cool gray eyes on him, the expression in them solemn. “How do you feel? You were out for a long time. Almost four days, this time.”

“I, uh, okay, I guess.” Eren replied softly. His hands twisted in the sheets. He remembered enough. He made another decision, and he had to know how many had paid for it.

He swallowed, and when he spoke, his tone was bitter. “So, many people died because of my decision _this_ time? A whole town? A full regiment of soldiers?" The guilt grew ever more heavy as he imagined the countless casualties caused by his choice.

Levi looked away. “We… don’t know yet. They’re still… counting.”

Eren’s heart sank. Of course. They sat in silence for a moment, and then the captain cleared his throat. “The squad came through okay. Few cuts and scrapes here and there, but in one piece each. Just letting you know.”

His friends were okay. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie and Historia and even Jean… They were okay. Eren’s vision blurred and his eyes grew hot. He didn’t deserve this. He closed his eyes and pressed the heels of his hands, curled into fists, into his eye sockets. He choked back the sob he could feel building in his chest. He rasped, “I’m sorry, sir, I just-” He pulled in a shuddering breath, choking back another sob, cutting off the rest of his apology. His head bowed, the shame of everything he’d done and failed to do too heavy to bear.

He jumped slightly when a hand, small but calloused, was placed on his shoulder. The hand moved slowly to the back of Eren’s head, pulled him forward. Eren’s breath hitched in shock as he suddenly found his forehead pressed into a muscular shoulder. The captain’s voice was low and quiet, vibrating through his chest. “I’m sorry it’s always you, Eren. I don’t know why it always has to be you, but I’m sorry.”

It was the unexpected depths of the captain’s kindness that broke Eren. His hands came up to knot in the front of Levi’s shirt as the tears finally began to fall. The choking sobs finally broke free of his throat. Levi sat quietly as Eren's sobs only intensified. The hand stayed, steady and warm, on the back of his head.

“I’m sorry.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you hadn't noticed, I have a thing for writing Levi as being a total softie on the inside. 
> 
> send me questions, comments, drabble requests: isabelsmagnoliias.tumblr.com
> 
> in the words of the great and noble sciencefictioness: feedback me, reader-san.


End file.
